


Domestically

by Liaskye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Banishment, Bilbo still has a thing for Thorin, Bilbo to the rescue, Dwarrow society, Dwobbits, Explanation for Kili's flirting with Tauriel, Fighting because I like writting battle scenes, Kili and Fili are parents, M/M, Thorin is an ass, but she's not in this, cuteness, even when Thorin's an ass, shire - Freeform, topless hot dwarrows, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liaskye/pseuds/Liaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili/Kili   Fili and Kili have committed treason in the eyes of Thorin, King Under The Mountain.  Two disgraced brothers still have one place to call home, but shadows still dog their lives.  No longer a one shot as I have decided to answer how Fili and Kili have kids and roll in what happened according to Peter Jackson with Kili and Tauriel.  Filled with angst, fighting and the boys being dads.  Meanwhile, Bilbo despite the boys best attempts, is still hung up on one surly dwarrow in particular, too bad the ass in question is still being a moron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've been gone for a while. School keeps me insanely busy. I meant to spend my rare writing time on the other story, but this scene has haunted me for weeks now. It has no place in my other tales. So I had to write it. It is sort of a one shot. I may play more with this world. After all, there are dark shadows being cast in this AU, which I didn't have the time to fully explore. I do enjoy writing angst, but maybe I'll leave it to your imagination how it all took place.  
> Oh, and it's true what they say about procrastination. I should have finished my ten page paper on corona viruses tonight. I typed this instead.

Kili watched the dawn light softly change the dark violet sky to blue. The wind blew the leaves in the trees, birdsong was beginning. He sighed, wanting to relish the peace a quiet for longer time. Let the dark tangles of his dreams ebb away into the clear light. Kili knew he should be excited, happy about this day. After all, he only turned 80 once. He'd finally be an adult in the eyes of his elders. He rubbed his eyes. "The irony of it all! A random day in his life made him an adult, not all the deeds, the battles, the damn war. Not even becoming a father had mark his maturity. But this dumb, stupid day did. 

Kili couldn't stop the dark laugh from escaping. The noise caught Fili's attention. Even asleep, his brother was ever watchful over the younger. Fili grunted in his sleep. A large hand shot out from the layers of quilts. Kili found himself instantly snared in Fili's embrace. Fili's arm gently scooping Kili's naked torso against his own. 

Kili rolled his eyes, but smiled. Fili wiggled and moved Kili who finally helped by shifting down into the bed. Fili then began to "purr" as his chin nudged Kili's head under his own. Satisfied at last, Fili stopped moving, one arm possessively around Kili.

Kili willed himself to calm down. He really tried to not think on the dark thoughts his mind had turned on these last few days. Maybe after this damned day, his dreams would turn to more pleasant things. Kili wanted to believe it.  
Really, he was content here. With their life. Kili had everything he'd ever wanted. Actually, it was every One he'd every really desired with his heart and soul. Considering how cursed the Durin line was, they were lucky. Their friends and other family, not so much.

Fili told him to let it go. Release the anger into the wind. Then again, Fili was always calmer about such things. Kili had, for the most part, not thought of their previous lives. Who they were did not matter here in the Shire. Only Bilbo knew the truth. Mahal Bless his gentle soul. He never said a word. None of the horrid Lobelia's attempts ever came to fruition.

To the rest of the world, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis and the disinherited heirs to the Kingdom of Erebor were lost to mystery. Neither brother wanted to change that fact.

But Kili's heart still stirred with anger. It was deep and still ragged, thorny edged burr of betrayal. To last of his days, there were a few he could never forget, never forgive.  
/////////////  
Fili cuddled his mate closer. He feigned sleep, keeping his breathing calm, his heart beat steady. But he had heard Kili's mutterings in his slumber.

'Damn it all! Today should be special, it should be his. None of the past should shadow this day.' Fili did not sigh, he just lost his sense in the feel of Kili being next to him. After a few long minutes, Kili stilled and Fili was rewarded with the sound of Kili once more succumbing to his need to sleep. For the last week, Kili's slumber had been restless, disturbed. Every night, dark dreams of the past visited his brother.

Fili knew who the culprits were, the ones plaguing Kili in his unprotected mind, the one place he couldn't protect Kili from Thorin or the others. Damn them all. If he ever saw them, any of them, Fili would show them his raw, frenzied fury, his need to pay them threefold for hurting his love. But Fili was careful, he never let Kili see just how much Durin Fili could be, the possessive need to revenge. No, Fili locked it away and kept the key hidden. Instead, he would just enjoy their moment, their now in this world. He would enjoy the bright shining light that was his Kili.

Of course Fili had tried to get Kili to talk about it. Bilbo was worried sick, wondering if they should call of the celebration. Fili had been firm. A party was just what Kili needed and besides, Bilbo had been working on this for months.

Fili tried daily, nothing too forceful. Kili had shrugged it off at first. It wasn't until the fourth day he'd snapped at Fili's gentle questions  
.  
They'd been at their forge. Fili had just finished up on an order. Like his father and uncle before him, Fili's talent was working with the molten ores. He could bend and shape them to his will, producing either sturdy pieces for the daily world or more delicate ones few could appreciate. Once they recovered from having dwarrows in their midst, the hobbits of the Shire and the humans of nearby Bree soon found Fili's work to the best in land.

In the first few months, Kili was just Fili's assistant until they had the funds to set up Kili's work area. Fili understood where other's had not. Kili's heart and talent did not lay in the red hot metals. They were too laden and lacking the light he sought for so desperately.

Kili was no miner, no smith. Instead, Kili was a glass blower. He'd learned the skill many years ago when they'd just been Fili and Kili, sons of Dis. Erebor was some distant, faraway place, mentioned only by old ones. Thorin had tried and tried to teach Kili the art. And Kili had tried and tried to master it. Only his heart and his mind were ever elsewhere. In the woods on the trails, with his brother, anywhere but the forge.

Finally, a an old dwarrow of the Broadbeams took mercy on Thorin one day. She took a very bored Kili and revealed her world of liquid light. Kili's eyes lit up when he saw the swirls of color in the glass pieces. He marveled at their brilliance, the delicate shapes and lines. Her world was curves, shade of color flowing into one another. This was how Kili saw the world, bright and vibrant. Suddenly, everything snapped into place in his dwarrow heart. This was his talent.

Of course Kili's pronouncement at dinner was met with much disapproval and frustration. Thorin had been firm. Glass blowing was beneath the Line of Durin. It was something for elves, for humans to dabble in. Metal was solid, sturdy, reliable like the good solid earth. Glass was fragile, light weight, treacherous. It wasn't worthy of a dwarf's attention.

Fili and Balin had changed Thorin's mind. Well, that and Kili sulking and sighing every five minutes and sending them all into a week of headache induced frustration. Thorin relented and Kili was sent to apprentice with the old dam, Wynnie. After all, Thorin had already lost so many battles with Kili's stubbornness, what was one more?

Fili just wished Thorin had remained that flexible, that forgiving of Kili's strong desires. Fili had instinctively understood Kili's spirit at a very young age. Kili was goofy, lovable and a generous soul. He had the most unusual spirit for a dwarrow. He was as rare as emerald, more precious than mithral. Kili saw the world outside normal dwarrow heart's and minds. Sunlight was his gold, the forest his world not the stone of the mountain. His soul was just different. 

Fili knew and accepted it. Hell, Fili cherished it so much he never really wanted to share Kili's light with any other. He had forced himself to not be possessive of his brother at early age, convinced by tradition and properity that it was wrong.

Fili had done so many deeds he regretted in the name of "tradition and sake of the Durin Line." But today he would not dwell on his own dark, bloody mistakes. Not when Kili needed him focused. 

Thorin was the most determined, strong willed dwarrow Fili knew, but for one other. The other was Kili. It had been inevitable they would clash one day. Fili had no idea it would be over him and especially not Bilbo Baggins.  
This had been the ultimate breaking point between the two most passionate Durins of this age.

Fili had asked Kili what was wrong even when he knew the answers. He made a mistake, a stupid careless error.  
Fili had spoken the name, Thorin.

Just the name had been enough to send Kili's latest piece to suddenly succumb to gravity. Kili had swirled on his heels, dark eyes bright with smothered emotion. 

"Never speak that name again." Kili had muttered dark and low. Kili had grabbed a wet towel storming out into the afternoon. Fili was left behind to clean the mess up, his usual place.  
//////////////  
Fili had fallen back into slumber beside Kili. The other's frustrated nights wearing on the brother as well. Their door flew open with a loud bang.

Years of training, of lives being in danger had engrained their instincts. But those skills now paled with their new found foes. They untangled from each other's grasp with amazing speed, coming to full alertness. The blankets fell to the side and they sat up, ready to move, to react.

They others were faster.

Fili caught the blurring form before it could land, waving feet and arms in a clumsy blow. Kili was acting just as fast, as assured as the second body launched into the air.

Shrill laughter and giggling startled the birds outside the tree nearby. Fili joined in the laughter as did Kili.

The young dwarrow in his arms wiggled and laughed again. His blue eyes shone with adoration and joy at the sight of his father. The child's hair was as wild, pale blonde locks flowing untamed.

"Oi, Kifur, you're up bright and early this morn!" Fili said while lowering the squirming child into his arms.

Kili was doing much the same with his own daughter. "Meri, my love. C'mon here." Kili placed the dark haired lass next to her cousin. If he didn't, she would just climb over his body, likely placing her delicate yet sharp elbow in his stomach. Wherever, Kifur went, Meri followed. Now Kili and Fili had finally gotten a taste of the chaos they'd unleashed upon the unsuspecting world. They loved it.

The two giggled once more. Kili leaned over and placed kisses on their foreheads, Fili doing likewise.  
"Bithay. Kee's bithay." Kifur muttered and pointed at his uncle. 

"Yes it is. A special day for Kili and for all of us too!" Fili smiled and said but he shot a sideways glance at his brother judging his mood.

Kili subtly nodded at Fili, his dark thoughts would never be shown to their children.

Meri yelled, "Cake, cake, cake!"

Which made Kifur laugh and join in loudly. 

"Breakfast first! Cake later. C'mon along you two. Let your dads get dressed." Bilbo was leaning against the door threshold. His eyes shown with merriment. The smells of ham and eggs wafted through the opening.

Kili nodded then, turned and looked at the bedside. Standing there, as quiet as ever, was Meri's sibling, Suri. Though twins, the two girls didn't look very much alike. Meri was all curls and softness. She had her father's eyes and hair coloring. Meri was sturdy, like the cross between the hobbit and dwarrow she was. Suri was nothing like either her parents. Her eyes were so blue they were like sapphires. Suri's hair was thin like Kili's, but never wild. Every strand was in place. Her clothes were without a wrinkle. Even at this young age, Suri carried herself with an air of elegance that would make elves squirm. Kili had no idea how this child was his, but she was, every precious inch of her. His sturdy arms reached down and he lifted his gentle child onto the bed to join her sibling and cousin. They moved to make room for her instantly.

The children did not want to leave. The bed was so warm and it smelt of them, Kili and Fili. 

Fili and Kili shared a glance. This was heaven. Their children, their place here at Bag's End with Bilbo. No matter the dark path they had trod to get here, they were home.

Without a word they rose as one. Bilbo's eyes grew huge. He held up his hands in protest, "No, not now, I've got food on the stove, and pancakes to make, and...

They lifted him up gently between them, each one grinning wickedly. 

"Now Bilbo, you don't want to start Kili's birthday out being stubborn?" Fili said.

Kili didn't even pause. "I want my family, all of it, in one big, bed, hugging and kissing. Now!" His eyes were bright with pleasure. He may be an "adult" now but he still felt the same, nothing had changed, just the date. The past, the meaning this day would have had faded in the sounds of his family.

Bilbo sighed, as three pairs of little hands reached out to grab their "mom" onto the bed. Bilbo was plopped down gently, then all four of them bounced and tossed as Kili and Fili threw themselves onto unoccupied space.   
This gave Kifur and Meri ideas and soon the two were up and jumping up and down on the huge feathered bed.  
It turned into one very loud, very chaotic game, with a pillow bravely sacrificing its integrity before the odd little family finally gave into the birthday lad's wishes of one huge hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday greetings! First, Please accept my apologies. School did not just kick my ass, it mulched it and spread my remains. I had no idea that what I was doing was essentially med school. Yes, I'm a special kind of idiot. I've 54 tests since Aug. 16 on the other hand give me a sample of your blood or urine I can tell you more about yourself than you could possibly want to know.  
> I'm done boring you with my lame apology, I want to say for all those still interested I intend to write my ass off. I will update my stories This one though caused confusion & questions on the boards it was posted on. I meant is as a one shot, but decided it would be more like a five part story. I've seen the movie and I've addressed the Tauriel issue in this tale (Ah, Kili, you are my "special" dwarf, Tauriel?. BoFA did not end happily for Fili, Kili & Bilbo. They left banished by Thorin. On the return trip to first the shire, then Ered Luin, then back to the Shire, they faced a trail of the consequences of some rash actions. The only place left to Fili and Kili was Bilbo's Bags End. It took a while, but the hobbits came around to accepting their new residents. The other details, you have to read the story for.

Bilbo smiled as he hoisted the mug of ale to his lips. The party had gone spectacularly. The hobbit nodded as a friend came by and slapped in on the back.

"Wonderful party!" Mr. Gamgee said as he drank the last of his ale, "The entire community will be talking about this one for ages."

"Aye, that it is!" Mr. Potter, an unusually thin hobbit agreed. "This is the best gathering of the season by far!"

Blushing, Bilbo looked down at his feet. Such praise from neighbors still made him feel uncomfortable. These words had been rare when he first introduced Fili, Kili and Kifur to the Shire.

Bilbo looked out amongst the hundreds of guests. They were all smiling, laughing. Fili and Kili were playing their violins and singing some tune loudly. Couples were dancing in the lantern lit area. They sang along, intertwining the words with laughter. The banquet table was no longer as laden as before, yet plenty still remained for the evening hours to come. Bilbo had spared no expense. The tables were covered with every type of roasted meat and fine cheese, jams, exotic vegetables and fruit.

Bilbo had even made his special lemon honey cupcakes, sweet and tart at the same time. The children of the Shire had flocked to them, covering their faces in the white icing. Bilbo was glad he had made an extra dozen for Kili. Otherwise the dwarf had not stood a chance of getting his hands on his favorite dessert.

Tonight, Bilbo was quite content. Kili's dark mood had lifted this morning after two long weeks. Fili in turn, relaxed. These made Bilbo happy despite the thousand of details he'd attended too during the afternoon. But, tonight, all was well. Lobelia sat sulking in her chair. The old bad had nothing much to complain about. Well, she had tried, but no one believed her rants. Her frowns only added to Bilbo's enjoyment of the party.

He lifted his mug of spiced cider to his face. Warmed gently with cinnamon and clove, plus the rare orange, it was the treat he'd most anticipated. He breathed the scent in, letting it send waves of relaxation and contentment through his frame. The long hours of work for this gathering, for Kili's special day had been worth every second. The return of light to those brown eyes, the joy meant Bilbo's beloved family would be set straight once more.

Bilbo drank, but a sudden shudder ran down his spine. He frowned. The sensation wasn't at all enjoyable. It had been a long time since he'd felt like he was being watched by something sinister. His mood shifting, Bilbo turned at a sudden touch. Bilbo's eyes found Mr. Potter giving him a rather concerned glance. The thin hobbit pointed at a dark, tall figure at the edge of the party.

Bilbo blinked his huge eyes and his expressive face became instantly impassive. His heart began pounding out of his chest. Bilbo no longer cared for strangers. They always meant misery.

Mr. Greenjeans, an elderly hobbit of about 70, waddled up to the three of them huffing and puffing. "There's a stranger here, Bilbo. He's asking to speak to you." 

Mr. Potter seemed slightly anxious at the sudden arrival of the unknown guest. Bilbo nodded to his friends. They looked at him expectantly. After all, Bilbo was the one hobbit of the Shire known for his bravery about new and unexpected circumstances.

Bilbo managed to shoot a quick glimpse at his family. Fili and Kili were decidedly oblivious to all, but their merriment. The song ended and the two were guzzling ale, not caring half of it was soaking their new tunics. The children were playing and dancing with the other hobbit children, watched over by a dozen Hobbit mothers.

Bilbo handed his mug to Mr. Gamgee and trudged forward. He plastered his best "happy" face on as the travelled Hobbit summed up the newcomer. It didn't take Bilbo long to register who was before him, it had been a very long time.  
His brow furrowed in thought. His face fell a little with every possibility as to why a Dunedin ranger would be in the Shire. 'Please, please don't be about Erebor', his heart pleaded.

The ranger watched him silently and bowed his head slightly as Bilbo approached.

"Greetings friend. Welcome to the Shire. I'm Bilbo Baggins of Bag End." Bilbo inclined his head back at the ranger.

"Good evening, Mr. Baggins. I was told you where the person I should direct my inquiries to this evening. I apologize for interrupting your celebration. I would not do so unless the situation was dire." The ranger's voice was soft and sincere. Bilbo noticed he'd watched the merriment with one who had not celebrated so in ages.

Bilbo sighed, thinking 'not even a day to enjoy it'. "Nonsense, if there is a danger to the Shire and my family, I would know it immediately. So please, tell me what news you bring."

The ranger straightened, "The raiders who blighted the Shire almost decade ago will be returning."

Bilbo's eyes grew huge with the dire news, he couldn't help spinning around. He instantly sought Fili and Kili. They had started another song. 'Oh, stars above, Kili. He'd be so angered, so wrought with rage.' Bilbo took an involuntary step toward them, but stopped. The ranger was still talking.

"They'll be here in two days. I don't know if my fellow rangers will arrive in time."

Bilbo didn't need to hear the rest. His once peaceful home still held many scars from those two dark nights of rampage. So many had lost much, yet the worst was the eight who lost their lives. The burnt homes had been replaced, but the memories still consumed many in an even more paranoid attitude toward outsiders. Bilbo knew why the ranger was really here for, Fili and Kili, the Shire's protectors in these new times of unrest. Only the ranger had no idea how personal this would be for the brothers. How deep this would cut for all of them.

Bilbo returned his attention to the curious man. "You need to speak with Fili and Kili." The Ranger nodded as Bilbo continued, "Please come with me. I'll fetch them, then we can plan how we shall sort this mess out. But please, don't mention this to the others until we have a private place to talk. Let them enjoy the night a while longer." 

The ranger followed quietly, aware of the curious stares he was now gathering as he approached the party. The man towered above the whispering hobbits who watched from a safe distance. Mr. Baggins strode into the gathering with purpose, leaving the ranger musing. This was a very strange hobbit, he'd expected instant panic and fretting. Instead, he was witnessed one with a steel like resolve.

He heard the hobbit speak over his shoulder. "Help yourself to the banquet. I'll be back soon." Bilbo stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Strider." Came the ranger's soft reply. Bilbo waved toward the food. 

"Please enjoy. I'll be back soon."

Fili tried not to let his sudden apprehension distract his playing. Kili was still happily ignorant to the ranger appearing at his birthday celebration. There was only reason for one such as he to suddenly arrive at their gathering. He turned his attention back to his younger brother. Kili was playing his fiddle passionately. 

Kili abruptly back flipped off the table they'd been performing on. He landed amongst the dancers, who whooped in startled joy.

He closed his eyes and his fingers flew over the fiddle, the bow a constant blur. The dancers ceased their movements instead, they watched his talented movements. They were lost to the furious sounds reverberating in the air.  
Fili let himself smile for a moment, happy to see his Kili lost to the music in wild abandonment. It had been many decades since the last time. But the elder saw how Bilbo was now parting the crowd, making his way to Fili.  
Fili jumped down as Bilbo approached. 

Their hobbit couldn't stop the grin either as he saw Kili so entranced in new gift.

Fili lowered his own fiddle, Bilbo glanced back at the stranger now gathering food on his plate. The golden dwarf nodded, no words needed to spoken. However, Kili's performance once more captured their attentions.

Kili felt sweat pour down his head. He didn't care as the notes swept him along, the bow going back and forth with a frantic rhythm. It was wild and free he lost his heart in it. He had poured out all his raw, nervous anxiety into it. The troubling nightmares and the unspoken worry tumbled out into night. He had Fili, their kids and Bilbo. He was blessed and it was time he acted like it. For a while, Kili felt absolute freedom. It had to end though, all songs did. The last wild notes sounding through the night air as he finished twirling with the sound.

Kili opened his brown eyes then, searching for his heart, wanting nothing more to share the emotion. Everyone was clapping and laughing in enjoyment at Kili's wild display. Kili's face was bright with joy. He spotted Fili in a few seconds. His heart warmed as he noticed Bilbo standing next to Fili. Both of them looking quite pleased with his musical talent, such as it was.

Fili and Bilbo applauded loudly. Fili's loud whistle cutting into the night. Still, Kili saw the change in brother, something was about.

Kili's face fell for a brief second, then he went back to infectious smile. Gracefully, he jumped back onto of the worn wooden table. 

Hobbits, cheered and yelled for another song. Kili waved his hands, his voice booming out into the night, "Thank you all my dear friends for your kind applause. Most of all I want to thank you for welcoming Fili, and I and our wee ones into your home. This has been the greatest gift anyone has given us. Cheers to you all! Now feast and dance!"

Kili leapt down once more. Hobbits nodded and clapped, they stamped their feet in approval. Their cheers were warm to his heart as he made his way to Fili and Bilbo.

Bilbo reached out to Kili and took his sleeve. "That was quite a display. Is the fiddle still in one piece or have you carved into two?" He jested.

"Nay, your gift remains whole, but now it is truly broken in." Fili replied for his brother. They all laughed.

Strider tried not to overwhelm his plate. It had been many months since he'd seen a bountiful offering of food. He was never certain when he would see another. The ranger had learned a long time ago to take advantage of such opportunities whenever they presented themselves. 

He wandered to a tree to sit down and enjoy his feast. His mind was still preoccupied with how he was going to protect these gentle folk from the trouble coming their way. Juices ran down his unshaven face as he tore into the chicken. He ate quickly knowing the hobbit would be returning soon with the two dwarfs he had heard about. His was pondering just how two came to such as place as the Shire when he felt himself been watched in a more intimate manner. Strider turned to his side. He blinked startled to see a young girl observing him intently.

He had never heard the child. 

Suri came closer, almost hesitantly at first. She looked up into the tired man's face. He was a very puzzling person, very different from all the others here. He was like her father, like her uncle. 

Strider decided he should say something rather than continue to stare at this very different hobbit child. 

"Hello young one. What is your name?" He said quickly to break the awkward silence. He gave her his best smile.

The child didn't answer immediately, she cocked her head to the side, dark strands failing to the side like rain. Her expression did not change. "You bring a storm." Her voice was so quiet, Aragon thought he misheard her. 

"What?" He asked, but they were interrupted by a feminine shout.

"Oi! Suri! Young lady, what do in heaven's name do you think you're doing, child!" Two hobbit matrons came puffing up to where the child stood.

The child instantly forgot the stranger and ran to them. One reached down and scooped the child into her protective grasp. The other gave the ranger an forced smile, "Sorry, sir. She is a very curious child. Please enjoy your meal."

Strider stood up slowly, "Thank you, but she was no bother." He nodded at the two females as they fussed over the child while quickly returning to the fold of their friends. He was about to sit back down when he spotted Bilbo and two much taller individuals with him. They had to be the two dwarves he'd been told about. They detoured their straight line to him to where the all the children were gathered. Strider watched as his previous visitor was deposited into the arms of the brunet dwarf.

Strider's mind pondered this. It made sense suddenly, the child was too different to be a hobbit one. The resemblance between father and daughter was obvious even at this distance. His reached down and grabbed his biscuit, never before had he met a dwarf child before. He had no idea that they were so "elven". This made him smile inwardly. He'd have something to tell the twins this time.

Kili cuddled Suri closer. "Honey, stay with your guardians. DO NOT approach strangers. Ever." Kili had been upset to learn his daughter had managed to wander off. Kifur and Meri, those two were ever fearless. This behavior was never expected from his quiet daughter.

Fili reached and patted the child's back. He couldn't stop the grin at the approving, vigorous shaking heads of the hobbit mothers. Finally, a message Kili gave they could all agree upon.

Suri knew she had done something wrong and was now quite upset. She buried her face into her father's sweaty neck. He so rarely raised his voice at her. 

Kili grimaced as he felt Suri begin to shed tears. He hadn't meant to shout, but her actions could not be repeated.

Of course, Kifur and Meri had now gathered with their parents as well. They raced forward each clutching sweets in one hand. To allow Kili time with Suri, Fili bent down and lifted both of them into his strong arms. "How did you two managed to be covered in icing and dirt at the same time?"

They just grinned slyly and nuzzled into his soft beard. Kifur's blue eyes were bright with mischief. Meri had a matching expression. 

"Frogs." Kifur answered with a giggle.

Meri joined in. "Don't like cake."

"But we do!" They shouted together. Fili gave a bewildered expression as the two went into a fit giggles. The young father looked to Marjorica who stood with her hands on her very round hips. She gave the two her usual expression of amusement and frustration. She was well experienced with the trouble the two could cause on a normal day. 

"These rascals plopped a rather large toad on the blanket where the children were having their cake. Apparently, one of the girls screamed, it hopped about, vile creature, causing all sorts of mischief. "

Fili struggled with not laughing. Really, he shouldn't encourage them. He bit his lip for a second as Marjorica narrowed her hazel eyes at the dwarf. Bilbo joined in with an equally annoyed expression. Fili knew he was now added to her list of trouble makers for the evening.

"Now, you two. You can't just throw frogs at people while they enjoy their sweets." Fili managed to give them a rather stern look. 

Kifur shrugged, "Think froggie would like cake too. He jumped all over it. Dinna be fraid of froggie. He's fun."  
Meri bobbled her curls in agreement.

Fili gave Bilbo a quick help me out here look, but Bilbo rolled his eyes at this. He dealt with the two mischief makers daily while Fili was a the forge. 

Marjorica made unhappy noises. "I was about to have them apologize and set to cleaning up the mess, that's when we noticed Suri had wandered off."

Fili eyes widened with understanding. It explained why the two were still celebrating their mischief, they hadn't faced the consequences yet. "Marjorica is right. You must apologize to everyone. Then you will get everyone new pieces of cake. After that you will clean the mess you made and get ready for bed."

Kifur howled, "But dad!"

Meri pouted. Fili sat them down on the grass and bent at their level. "It is never right to make someone feel fear. Would you like it if someone did that Suri?"

Kifur blinked and his brow furrowed. "I'd punch em."

Meri cocked her head to the side, thinking. "Nope. It's make me mad." She answered.

"That's how all your friends feel right now. Which is why you two are going to apologize and make things right. I don't want to hear about you two do such things again. Understand?"

Kifur shook his head. He looked absolutely crestfallen with the sudden realization of what his fun had done. Meri bit her lip and took Kifur's hand. She hated it when he was sad. Meri didn't want her friends sad either. The game had turned out to be no fun now.

Fili waited for his answer, it came together, "Yes sir."

"Good, we will check in on you in a bit." Fili told them, it hurt to see the two so miserable suddenly, but this was an important lesson.

Bilbo came and gave the two a quick reassuring hug. "Everything will be set straight and your friends will forgive you soon. We all make mistakes, every one of us, every day. But we do our best to make things right and remember to have a forgiving heart when someone needs it."

The two calmed down at their hobbit's warm words, Fili also touched them, smiling as he did so.

Marjorica seemed pleased finally and uncrossed her arms. "Come along then you two. You have some work to do and fences to mend." She looked back to Fili as he straightened. "I'll see to it since it would appear you have bigger things need your attention." She indicated the ranger.

Fili watched them leave, then yelled, "Kifur!"

The tiny blonde dwarf swiveled back to his dad. 

"Where's the frog?"

"I don't have him." His face was so earnest, Fili almost fell for it.

"Meri?"

She stomped her foot, then jumped up and down. Finally a frog slithered out of her new blue dress. It had icing on it too.

Bilbo face palmed. Fili did snort at this. 

Meri and Kifur both bent down to pick it up. It hopped away quickly.

"Leave it. Go on with Miss Majorica." Fill hollered. The two managed to both look absolutely miserable at the loss of the frog. Fili felt a pang of guilt, but didn't let it sway them. "He needs to go home to bed. Just like you two. Behave and we'll see you soon."

The two sulked and in unison took the other's hand, stomping off with their nanny. Fili knew once more Mahal had a sense of humor. He switched his thoughts to the stranger eating under the tree.

Fili glanced the man's way, face becoming grim. Kili was still whispering something to Suri, before relinquishing her back to another babysitter. Suri was no longer crying, but her face was red and puffy.

"Come here dear, we'll wash your face and get you a cup of tea." Emilia Pricket, stepped forward and began to led the child away.

"I love you, Suri, remember that always. I say these things because I love you and I always want you safe." Kili said quietly before kissing the child on her redden cheeks.

Her huge blue eyes were red rimmed, but she attempted a small smile. Fili came forward and kissed her as well, brushing his rough hands on her soft strands.

Suri waved bye as the female babysitter wandered off to the rest of the caregivers.

All three turned back to where the stranger still sat and ate. They began their walk down the hill toward the tall oak.

"Suri okay?" Bilbo asked, he did not like to see her upset, it happened so rarely. Kili had his reasons for yelling. He didn't blame the lad. Suri's existence threatened many. But here of all places, she should be safe, they should all be.

"Yes, I frightened her, I didn't mean to yell, but she has to understand. You can't trust strangers." Kili replied his voice already sounding dark. Kili didn't say what they are were thinking. Kidnapping was always a constant worry. Tonight, though, other worries were demanding their attention.

They fell into silence as they passed their curious and nervous neighbors. Fili spoke first once out of earshot of the hobbits. "You're certain?"

Bilbo shook his head, "That's what he said."

Kili picked up the pace, his voice stern. "It's them. I know it, I've been feeling it in my bones. His is mine."  
Fili rushed up, his arm shooting out and grabbing Kili. Kili stopped, his features already set in grim determination.

"Even if it is true, we will handle it. It will not be alone in this." Fili stressed. If it was true, then Kili would soon be treading a very dark path. Fili would not let him go alone. "Promise me. You will not do this alone."

Kili swallowed struggling already to control the anger that was pulsing in his veins. Fili grabbed Kili and pulled him close. Foreheads banged together as Kili grabbed Fili's bicep. Kili let go a breath. He could feel Fili's blood becoming throbbing with the need for vengeance as well.

Of all the beings on Middle Earth, only Fili understood. Kili grabbed Fili's braid, the one he placed in his hair, their marriage braid. "I swear it, by the depth of our bond, I will not leave you behind."

Bilbo watched, feeling like an outsider for a rare moment. The need for revenge was felt amongst all the races, but the dwarrow felt it to their souls in a way others did not. He did share the same shuddering need for blood as the brothers did. All he wanted was the living to remain that way.

This calmed down Fili immediately, he kissed Kili's brow tenderly and the two parted.

Strider stopped eating and stood up, watching the three. It was obvious the tidings he brought went much deeper for these three. How it involved two dwarrow he would have to discover. He needed warriors at his side for the danger to come.

Kili was in no mood for trivial greetings. "You come with troublesome news ranger. How far away are they?"  
Fili sighed once more before placing a calming arm on Kili's shoulder. "I am Fili, this is Kili." Out of habit they bowed together, "At your service."

Strider bowed in return. "I am Strider, at yours and your family's," he offered the traditional dwarrow response.  
Both seemed slightly surprised at this. Fili though, was the one who started talking once more, "Please explain circumstances to us. We are very curious and need to know what to expect."

Strider nodded, noticing Kili's hands already fisted as if he was already prepared to fight. "They number about 20. Looting and burning villages as they roam the countryside. We long ago believed their leader, the Tailor, to be dead long years ago. But the last village had some survivors. She described the brute, right down to his bloody stitches."

"Yet you are alone here. Do others not seek retribution?" Fili asked.

"There are none who could be spared. It seems the Tailor has only become more brutal the closer he comes to the Shire. " Strider admitted. There was much he was leaving out, he knew hobbit hearing was sharp and such details were not for gentle folk.

"He should have died. Those wounds were fatal." Kili growled out. He turned sharply to the blonde. 

Fili paled at the news. "You never believed it anyhow." He knew though how Kili felt. They had prayed this particular monster was worm food, but they prepared as if Tailor would return with his unspeakable debauchery and death. He muttered at first then spoke louder, "IT doesn't matter. He's alive now and this time he will meet his doom."

Strider was startled at the level of sheer hatred radiating out of the brunette. The blonde seemed to be more in control of himself, but both appeared ready for battle already. Bilbo looked concerned at the two. "No, this time will not be like Azog. I won't allow it."

That name got Strider's attention. How could it not? He was young, too young to be in that particular battle. But he heard elves speak of it. The Battle of Five Armies, the war of orcs, elves, humans and dwarrows. Such blood had been shed that incredibly dark night. No one boasted great deeds in this war. All who fought only grew dark and grim when asked of the combat. Had these three been there? He had heard tales of a hobbit. Was this he? The great burglar of the Arkenstone. His heart pounded in his ears as he stared at the curly haired hobbit.  
'It was him. The story was true.' Strider's eyes widened in disbelief.

The threesome were too wrapped up in each other. Kili's attention switched to the hobbit, anger leaving his frame. "Bilbo, you will stay here, safe in the Shire."

"You're the only one ..." Fili didn't finish his sentence, they had revealed far too much in front of a stranger. Their emotions were ruling their heads, not wisdom. He was aware the ranger knew something now. He had no desire to confirm rumors further.  
"We will take this discussion to Bag End." Fili switched his sentence.

Bilbo gave him one of his exasperated looks and was shaking his head. He held up his hand at the two and pointed. "Oh no you two. I am coming. I come in quite handy."

Kili took Bilbo's hand and stepped forward. "There is no one else we trust. This is the most important task in Middle Earth we hold you too."

Strider had to interrupt. "I don't follow. We must..

Fili fixed the taller human with a commanding glare. "They will not enter the Shire. We will take the fight to them ranger. Their foul presence will not soil this place ever again."

"There must be twenty or more. Not to mention Tailor." Strider pointed out.

Kili's burning eyes centered on Strider, he finger pointing at him, "That bastard is mine. You understand? His ass is mine to kill. C'mon Fee, let's get our gear."

Fili picked up immediately where Kili left off, not even leaving a second between words. " Strider, you need to point out where they last were. We've maps at Bag's End. Bilbo, will you

"I will do as asked. They are mine as well." Bilbo said as air left his lungs in a heavy huff. 

Kili bent over and kissed Bilbo on the top of his curly head. Fili in turn kissed the hobbit on his lips, not caring about the reaction of the stranger. "Stay with the Gamgee's tonight. We will come to you before we leave."

His head shaking and his eyes filled with worry. "Just, please, just be careful," Bilibo pleaded.

"Always." Fili replied as he ran after his brother. Strider blinked confused at what he witnessed but followed behind the two determined dwarrows.


End file.
